The Powers Eight
by Outcast
Summary: The Eighth Power has been found. Who can bring the other seven together and stop the Eighth?
1. Prologue

The Powers Eight

The Powers Eight  
Prologue

_The first Power is born of Nurturing,   
Naroomians know it well.   
  
The next is the Shielding,   
The Underlord's spell.   
  
Destroying the third be,   
Caldians chosen deed.   
  
Cleansing be the fourth,   
Born of a pearly seed.   
  
Power Healing is the fifth,   
Arderial's soothing gale.   
  
Towering is the sixth,   
Kybar's turn to fail?   
  
The Power Linking seventh,   
Weavians heed its power   
  
The eight is the Forbidden,   
Locked in Core's darkest tower.   
  
The Powers Eight are Powers strong,   
Yet one was was made to be wrong,   
Hidden amongst the throng.   
  
Crystals of this world are many,   
Crystals hold the world's power.   
Crystals bring hope in the darkest hour.   
  
The path may seem misleading,   
The riddle could appear misguiding,   
But remember, looks can be deceiving._


	2. Strangers

The Powers Eight

The Powers Eight  
Chapter 1 - Strangers   
  
Many shadows covered the woodlands, bathing it in darkness. One shadow moved between them undetected, its amber eyes glaring through the night. A hood was swept back and the shadow chuckled to itself. "I have arrived."   
  
*   
  
Far away, another shadow with amber eyes was chuckling to itself as it began to climb a spiral staircase. "Finally, it is open."   
  
*   
  
"Another boring day, eh, Bohemeus?"   
  
"You said it, Aran. No Core have bothered to show their faces around here since Kyros... Plith feathers! Lookit!" The Naroomian guard pointed down from Vash Naroom's guardpost to the stranger cloaked in black standing below them.   
  
"About time you noticed me," the stranger called up in a calm voice. "I've been standing here for hours. Security truly has become lax since you all believed the Core was defeated."   
  
"Who are you?" Aran called back, ignoring the stranger's insult.   
  
"Who am I. Good question.  
  
"Who am I, but the shadow of the trees.  
Who am I, but the sun with the breeze.  
Who am I, but the child of the forests.  
Who am I, but the son of the Furoks.  
Who am I, but the son of the Great Magus."   
  
The two guards only stared at him before a root knocked the lever contolling the stairs. Quick as a sunflash, the stranger dashed up the staircase and disappeared into the city.   
  
*   
  
"Orwin, I think your age is finally getting to you! Nothing strange has been happening, truly. If you really want some answers, go ask Gia."   
  
"I don't need to ask Gia," Orwin rasped. "Something peculiar is happening, I tell you, and it's emnating from the Core!"   
  
Salafy scuffed her foot. "And I thought it was Eidon who was always jumping around with predictions like this. At least he's stopped thinking someone's the Great Magus every year now that Tony has come and gone."   
  
"Salafy, I thought you'd be more comprehensible of this," a feminine voice spoke from the doorway, a smile threatening to surface.   
  
"Gia!"   
  
"Don't act so surprised. I've felt it even more strongly than Orwin. Something truly strange is occuring in the Core, but ever since Kyros used the Core Glyph to return to his world, the Core Gate has been closed shut."   
  
"I believe I know what that is," a new voice spoke from behind Gia.   
  
Salafy locked her green eyes with the newcomer's amber ones. "Oh? But first, who are you, and how did you get here?"   
  
"Who am I. Good question," the stranger repeated again.   
"Who am I, but the shadow of the trees.  
Who am I, but the sun with the breeze.  
Who am I, but the child of the forests.  
Who am I, but the son of the Furoks.  
Who am I, but the son of the Great Magus."   
  
"Son of Kyros?" Gia broke the silence. The phrase echoed around the room.   
  
"Son of Kyros," he confirmed. "My given name is Tony, after my father, but the name I have chosen for myself is Daronis."   
  
Orwin's raspy voice spoke. "And where are you from?"   
  
"I am _from_ this world, but _of_ another."   
  
"What a load of Parmalag dung," Salafy sneered. "Son of Kyros? He never had a son, liar. And what are you babbling about being of another world?"   
  
"It's quite self-explanatory," Daronis replied cooly. "I would have thought that Keepers need quite a bit of intellegence to pass the Keeper's Quest, but there's a weirdo in every breed, I guess." He paused to note the look on Salafy's face, resembling a mix of an angry Hyren and a Tree Hinko caught stealing a pie.   
  
"As I was saying, I believe I know who and what is causing the disturbance in the Core," Daronis continued. "The Eighth Power has been found."


	3. The Riddle First

Chapter 2 - The Riddle First 

Chapter 2 - The Riddle First   
  
In the silence that followed, you could have heard a Night Hyren move. It was shattered by Orwin. "The Eighth Power?" he repeated, his voice trembling.   
  
"Yes. The Eight Power, the Forbidden."   
  
"Excuse me, but I really have no idea what he is talking about..." Salafy was cut short when Orwin raised a hand.   
  
"Who weilds it, Daronis?"   
  
"There is only one possible Magi that could be holding it, and that is my brother. Only those of Ancient blood can use the Powers Eight, unless they are given away; and my brother would never give away anything so powerful."   
  
Salafy stamped her foot. "Oh, so now you have a brother? Plith feathers, Orwin, Gia! You truly can't believe this... stranger!"   
  
"I am prepared to take Daronis's word on this," Gia announced. "The ancient histories and his story match perfectly. And if he is the son of Kyros, which I am sure he his, he is not a stranger. But... how did your brother find the Eighth Power?"   
  
"I don't know... All I can say is that he is extremely crafty, witting and intellegent. The forces protecting the Forbidden Power were the strongest. If he broke through them, it is bad for us all."   
  
Orwin cleared his throat. "You know what I will ask you to do."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Orwin dug in the volminous folds of his robe, and produced a scroll, vibrant green and smelling of rose blossoms. He unraveled it, displaying elegant, curving, brown script. He began to read aloud.   
  
_"The first Power is born of Nurturing,   
Naroomians know it well.   
  
The Power first is Nurturing,   
Guarded by the Elder of Naroom.   
First find the place where   
The white flower is in ever-bloom.   
From there chase the setting head   
As it sinks into the canyon of dread.   
The canyon marks the dividing line,   
Across it find the first Power so fine.   
  
The Powers Eight are Powers strong."_   
  
With no furthurer words, Daronis pulled up his hood, wrapped himself in his cloak and slipped from the room.   
  
"All the luck in the Moonlands, and more, to you..." Salafy whispered, realizing she had witnessed the Magi that held the key to the future of their entire world.


End file.
